David Lassiter
'David Lassiter :' ' ' "We shift our shape, it's kind of in the name ." '''- David to Ennis Roth.' David Lassiter is a shapeshifter from Chicago . He is a member of one of the five supernatural families that run Chicago , although he has been living as a human for the last couple of years but the death of his older brother , Sal brings back into his family . He used to have a forbidden relationship with Violet Duvel but they ended their relationship three years before the show is set when she never turned up to run away with him . 'Early Life: David grew up in Chicago to a shape shifting family that helped run Chicago. He grew up having a protective older brother, Sal and a sister Margo. It is stated by Margo that he was always interested in humans. When he got into his teens, he started a relationship with Violet Duval whose family was his family’s enemies making it impossible for them to be together in public eye making them have a secret relationship. Eventually, Violet suggested that the couple would run away together to live a human life but David’s older brother Sal stopped her, saying that he had to protect his brother and that he wished that it mattered that Violet loved him. David later turned to believe that Violet never bothered to show up. Heartbroken, he left and went to live a human life on his own. '''Supernatural: David was first seen in Supernatural Bloodlines when at the beginning of the episode , he has shape shifted into his maths professer so that he can get the maths exam answers. While he is doing that, he gets a call from his sister Margo Lassiter which he ignores . It next shows him a couple of seconds later, walking out of the college building and he answers his phone to Margo again and tells her to slow down . He is shocked when she tells him that their older brother, Sal Lassiter has been killed. He was mentioned by Sal earlier though to Ennis Roth when Sal was dying . Sal told Ennis " David , I'm sorry ... I had no choice." 'Personality:' David is a shapeshifter who tries to live a human life up to the death to his older brother. He is a peaceful guy who states in supernatural bloodlines that he is trying to stop a war from breaking out in Chicago. He is a passionate man, who showed that he was capable of loving a girl who was a member of the enemies, Violet. He states in the show that she broke his heart years before when she failed to turn up to run away with him. Although she broke his heart due to his older brother, forcing Violet to not meet up with him, he still shows signs that he loves her when he goes with Ennis , Dean and Sam to find the thing who killed Ennis’ fiancé and who also kidnapped Violet so that he (David) could save her showing a protective nature for her. He willingly got tortured so that she wouldn’t be hurt. He is the type of person who likes to get both sides of a story. This is seen in Bloodlines when David insists on investigating when his sister claims that their older brother Sal was killed by the werewolf Julian Duval . David goes out and finds that his brother was killed by a silver claw , something Julian does not have . ''' Physical Appearance: David is a tall man at a height of 6”1 with a lean but an athletic build. With brown eyes and brown hair, he a handsome young man who is his early twenties. With features such as his thick eyebrows or his strong jaw line, he has very good looking facial features. David wore a lot of casual clothes like jeans and light jackets in the show like many young men his age would. He keeps his hair short with a little bit of hair gel in it in the show. '''Abilities: 'Shifting:' *They can change their appearance to anyone they want , whether that person is dead or alive and they can take their memories as well. They get everything of the person has , which includes fingerprints and DNA. Most Shapeshifters have to shed their skin but some like David Lassiter don't have to and can change in a number of seconds. 'Super strength and super speed:' *They have much more physical strength than a human would and they could easily overpower a human when it comes to a fight . *Shapeshifters have faster and better reflexes then a human would. 'Durablity:' *They can heal themselves of non fatal wounds and if they need to , they can replace body parts 'Weaknesses:' .Silver: *A silver blade or bullet to the heart , kills them . 'Decapitation:' *Cutting off their heads might also kill them since that was able to kill the Alpha in Supernatural who was a shapeshifter. It's assumed that if this could him , then it can kill other ordinary Shapeshifters as well. 'The Colt:' *The Colt can kill any supernatural or demonic creature including Shapeshifters. 'Laser eyes:' *The most easy way to detect them is by using a camera to detect their laser eyes . 'Relationships:' Ennis Roth and David: * Ennis and David first met when David shape shifted into Freddie Costa so that he could find out more about the thing that killed Sal Lassiter. He explained to Ennis about how Chicago is being ruled by five different types of monsters. He also explained to Ennis about what a shape shifter is. They later ran into each other again when the thing that killed Sal , attacks Violet and David. It manages to tackle David, only to be shot at by Ennis. They later go to save a kidnapped Violet and on the way in, David thanked Ennis for saving him and the two of them exchange words of apology about the other losing someone the night before. Ennis also told David Sal's last words, which were to David. Later, Ennis kills the man who had killed Sal and Tamara, claiming that he only saw one monster who was the man. Violet Duval and David: *David and Violet used to be a relationship set years before Sal Lassiter died in the episode. The two had been in love, even though it was forbidden by their families. They had planned to run away together but Violet was threatened by Sal that if she didn’t leave, he would kill her. She left and an unknowing David had his heartbroken. Three years on, David shapeshifts into the form of her Butler so that he can see her. She calls him out on it and tells him that she knows him well enough. The talk about their past relationship which he gets angry over, until the man that was killed Sal, attacks them. When Violet gets kidnapped, David shows that he still loves her by going to find her. He tells the man when he is also captured, not to torture Violet. Violet shows that she loves David when she gets so angry at the man that she turns into her werewolf form when he tortures David. This shows that she’s protective of David because she didn’t get angry when the man tried to torture her. After Ennis kills the man, David and her talk about when she never turned up three years previous. Violet gets a flashback of when Sal threatened her but instead of telling David about it, she kisses him and they share a heated kiss. After she leaves, David is shown touching his lips. Write the second section of your page here.